I Gotta Go On My Own Way
by Fanny Taka
Summary: ¡Song-fic!-Como dice el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Eso le pasará a Shiro, cuando tenga que pasar por todo para darse cuenta que su amor Fuyuka o como él le decía Fuyu-chan, era todo para él y que sin ella no era nada más que una persona, una persona sin el único y verdadero amor de su vida.


Estaba escuchando esta canción y me nació la inspiración. ¡Song-fic! ¡Shawn FrostxCamelia Travis/Shiro FubukixFuyuka Kudou!.

Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5.

Canción: I Gotta On My Own Way

Autor: Disney Channel

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? él siempre se lo preguntaba. ¿Cómo todo había acabado? ni el mismo lo sabía. ¿Cómo perdió al amor de su vida? simple fue toda su culpa. Aún recuerda la última vez que la vió, el día en que todo terminó.

_"__I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days."  
_

Ese día en particular, se topó con su novia. La vió, ella estaba ¿llorando?, ¿Qué te pasa? le pregunto, ella no respondió solo se marchó sin antes decirle **terminamos**; ¿Por qué? le pregunto, ella le respondió **tu debes saber**.

_"Life keeps getting in the way. _

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. "_

Se quedó pensando pero no encontró la respuesta. Le pregunto la razón, ella le contesto **la respuesta está en tu corazón. **No lo comprendió.

_"It's hard to say, but I've gotta do what's the best for me. _

_You'll be okay... "_

¿A que te refieres? le pregunto. **Prontó sabrás la respuesta a tu pregunta **le respondió. Por favor dime. Ella negó pero le dijo **si te lo digo no será lo mismo.** No creyó que acabarían en esta situación.

_"I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_I just don't belong here; I hope you understand."_

Solo pudó observar como ella se marchaba, se alejaba de su vida dejando un vacio en su corazón. Su primer y único amor **verdadero.**

_"We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at least for now, _

_I gotta go my own way."_

No lo logró comprender pero si sabía que la había **abandonado. **O al menos eso pensaba ella. Estaba dispuesto a explicarle, que todo fue una **equivocación** pero no la encontró. Era **demasiado **tarde**.** Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

_"Don't wanna leave it all behind, _

_but I get my hopes up and watch them all fall every time. _

_Another color turns to grey, "_

Su único y desgraciadamente **fatal **error. Recordó todo lo que vivieron, momentos felices, todo color rosa para ambos fue la mejor experiencia. Aún recuerda el día que comenzó su romance.

_"And it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away. _

_I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's the best for me. _

_You'll be okay... "_

Hicieron la promesa que **NUNCA **se dejarían el uno al otro, que **SIEMPRE **estarían juntos, que ese día sería su día **especial. **Pero el rompió la promesa y ella por reflejo lo dejó.

_"I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_I just don't belong here; I hope you understand."_

Llegó a casa, no tenía animos para hacer absolutamente nada. Vió la foto de su primera cita oficial. Un recuerdo doloroso lo invadió era su **aniversario **de un año. Cómo pudo ser tonto que olvido una fecha **aparentemente **sin importancia para él, pero para ella era **importante. **

_"We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at least for now, _

_I gotta go my own way."_

Tomó el movil y rapidamente marcó el número de su "novia" o al menos eso creía... que todavía podía **salvar **su relación. Le pidió perdón. Eso no fue suficiente había algo **más **que ella le dijo... algo más que ella no podría perdonar así de simple.

_"What about us? _

_What about everything we've been trought? _

_What about trust? "_

Le rogó por su perdón, ella le dijo **podemos seguir siendo... amigos... nada... más** dijo entrecortadamente estaba dolida y destrozada. El único culpable de todo eso tenía nombre y apellido **Shiro Fubuki, **ese era.

_"You know I never wanted to hurt you. "_

Le envió cartas, e-mails, mensajes telefonicos. Nada no contestaba a ninguno de ellos. Parecía que no quería saber nada de él; y eso lo ponía muy mal. Intento por todos lo medios sanar su dañado corazón, descubrió que la única persona que lo podía sacar de esa situación era **Fuyuka Kudou**, lastima que ya no estaba más para **ÉL.**

_"What am I supposed to do? _

_I gotta leave, but I'll miss you. _

_I'll miss you. "_

Ese, para siempre y sin ninguna forma de solucionarlo **adios, **junto con el se fueron los buenos momento quedando solo los malos, para ambos.

_"So _

_I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_Why do you have to go? "_

Esa y más preguntas se hacía día con día. Pasaron los meses y conoció a **Haruna Otonashi **ella sentía un fuerte amor por él, lamentablemente eso no era correspondido. Salieron gracias a la insistencia de la chica, llego a pensar solo por un momento que tal ves ella la podría reemplazar.

_"I just don't belong here; I hope you understand. _

_I'm trying to understand. _

_We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at least for now, "_

Pero eso era imposible un primer nunca se olvida ni mucho menos se reemplaza. Se lo iba a decir pero ella le dijo.

_"I want you to stay. "_

Junto a mí. No pudo evitarlo esa sonrisa era parecida a la de su Fuyu-chan, no igual pero se le acercaba. Acepto aunque le dolió en lo más profundo de el corazón.

_"I wanna go my own way. _

_I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_What about us? _

_I just don't belong here; I hope you understand. _

_I'm trying to understand. "_

Era su primer aniversario de un año con su nueva novia, le rocordó a la última vez pero se pometió a si mismo que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Se esforzó por darle un regalo con todo su corazón, a ella le gusto y **sonrió. **Eso le alegro el día aunque solo por un momento.

_"We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at least for now, _

_I gotta go my own way. "_

Y asi pasaron los días después de esa fecha dolorosa. Encontró a su _ex_-novia, como le dolia esa palabra y lo peor de todo la vió con otro hombre. Fuyuka y su _nuevo_ novio, otra palabra que le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos_._

_"I gotta go my own way."_

Él es mi novio **Akio Fudou, **le presentó Fuyuka. Yo me llamo **Haruna Otonashi **y él es mi novio. Ese fue el día en que perdió para **siempre **a su Fuyu-chan.

_"I gotta go my own way."_

Ahora se a que te referías mi **Fuyu-chan, **yo era **TODO** para tí y tu **TODO **para mí; lástima que tuvé que perderte y verte con alguien más para darmecuenta. Espero y algún día me puedas perdonar. Realmente esperó y me perdones. Te prometo que para siempre **serás ** la **única dueña de mi corazón. **Se dijo a si mismo.

Diganme si les gusto, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario menos insultos.

Nos leemos pronto mis querid s seguidores. XD


End file.
